DesGhidorah
DesGhidorah (デスギドラ Desugidora) is a Ghidorah and a major antagonist in the rpverse and is used by Ty Biography ''Origin wip Events Of Rebirth Of Mothra wip History Debut: The Rise Of DesGhidorah! wip The Ghidorah Of Death vs The King and Black Moth. wip A Grand Family Meeting wip Personality DesGhidorah shows many traits that are typical of the Ghidorah species: Violence, sadism, and a general disregard for life. He is willing to exterminate planets, species, and individuals for the smallest of reasons. Whether it be boredom, amusement, or hunger, there is nothing that can stop DesGhidorah‘s destructive nature once it’s been stimulated. This sense of sadism toward lesser beings is provoked by an interesting case of speciesism, and a seeming inability to look at non-Ghidorans as anything other than primitive animals. DesGhidorahs view on other creatures is largely based on how he and his race are stronger, faster, bigger, and in some cases smarter than many other creatures. Thus, they have a right to abuse their prey however they want, as they exist only to serve the purposes of the superior lifeforms, the Ghidorans, and the deaths of these prey don’t truly matter. His condescending attitude towards others who he sees as inferior leads to an immense amount of both confidence and arrogance, which is both a strength and a weakness. DesGhidorah has no fear when rushing into battle, always believing that he will inevitably gain the upper hand. This causes him to not take most fights very seriously, and makes him prone to playing with his opponents rather than attempting to destroy them from the beginning, and only going for the kill when bored. Even when clearly beaten in battle, DesGhidorah will refuse to accept the idea his opponent is stronger, and creates various excuses for his losses rather than admit that he was defeated fairly. He also rarely learns from fights due to this and will attack an opponent again even if they overpowered him before. Despite his rampant sadism and violence to other beings, DesGhidorah is capable of forming positive relationships and attachments with his fellow Ghidorans. He truly loves his two brothers, and though they don’t always agree, he will stand by their side and would even choose to defend them over fulfilling his sadistic desire (though it’s unlikely he would ever need to). This appreciation for others of his own kind is not simply familial, however, as he genuinely respects and cares for other individual Ghidorans who may cross his path, and is reluctant to harm them unless absolutely necessary. Even when in battle with another of his kind, he is unlikely to kill them unless he has no other option. As (in his belief) the strongest beings in the universe, DesGhidorah believes that all Ghidorans are better united as a species rather than fighting against each other for dominance. Abilities DesGhidorah= '''DesGhidorah' *''Physical Strength: DesGhidorah is among the strongest monsters known to Earth, able to lift 3.2x his own weight and height. *Durability: DesGhidorah, simply put, is a insanely durable. He is capable of shrugging off all but the strongest of attacks. * 'Lava Gout Energy Bolts: DesGhidorahs equivalent to Gravity Beams, the Lava Gout Energy Bolts are extremely powerful bolts of red energy that is Capable of great damage. * ''Electric Bite'': When latching onto an opponent with his jaws, DesGhidorah can send a large surge of red electricity to enter the opponents body. * ''Hell’s Flame''''': DesGhidorah Can Fire a large, searing hot stream of fire from his middle head. wip Trivia *Desghidorah's wings bear a striking resemblance to Destoroyah's. *Desghidorah has many resemblances to Keizer Ghidorah, as they are both four-legged, and, in their first forms, wingless. *Desghidorah is the only villain kaiju in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy to not be killed by Mothra Leo, instead only being sealed away. Theme Category:Ghidorah Category:Aliens Category:Complete Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Flying Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Electrokinetics